


I Have To Kill You (I'm Really Sorry)

by AsagiStilinski



Series: If Cruelty Requires Empathy (Then What Do You Require?) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe- Werewolves are still a thing, Assassin Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Kids, Killer Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Couple, Parent Derek, Parent Stiles, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, sbassassin, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: It was his own fault, really, cutting down on his work load, no wonder he got stuck with such a boring job tonight, oh well... atleast he'd be home with his husband and daughter early, he supposed, little does he know of the surprises waiting on him there....





	I Have To Kill You (I'm Really Sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first and foremost- **This is a series, there will be atleast one sequel _and_ a prequel** , so don't feel you need to know the background of these two yet <3
> 
> I actually was going to post the _first_ part of the series for today's theme "spies and assassins" but it was going to be too long to finish on time so I decided to do this one instead  <3
> 
> The song Stiles sings in the beginning is "Killer Shangri-Lah" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g85wU6GutWc and the second is "Calendar Girl" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUlOyj9F5gM , wich is the ringtone he has set for the house phone as a pun because it was the song used in Deadpool when for Wade and Vanessa's falling in love montage, Stiles sees Derek as his Vanessa and sees his husband and daughter as his true happiness, just like Vanessa is Wade's
> 
> (Derek's cell phone has a different ringtone that will be mentioned in another fic)

_"I had to kill you..."_

At this point, it was practically a tradition

He liked to sing when he killed

He liked the freedom, the ease, it helped him relax, and it really- _really_ \- got him in the mood, like the smell of his partner's arousal before sex

It was just a mood setter and a freaking half

_"I'm really sorry,"_

His heels clicked slowly, menacingly, against the tile floor, his gun swinging around on his finger as he walked, his hips swaying with every step, he could even vaguely hear the crunch of his leather gloves with every twitch of his fingers, despite the earbuds currently humming music into his ears

He could smell his prey just around the corner

He could smell the fear

He could smell the sweat

He could smell the panic

It smelled so bitterly _**sweet**_

It was _intoxicating_

_"I had to do it, gotta go on my own,"_

He could hear the fast, rabbiting, beating of the human's heart

He could hear the wimpering, shaking, desperate breaths that the man was pulling into his lungs with each terrified gasp

He could hear the tremor in his every step as the idiot started looking around for his weapons- _ugh_ , really? Really? He got stuck with an amateur who didn't even know where they kept their own weapons? Good God, he was really getting stuck with the scutt work wasn't he?

He should have known, this was the price he paid for asking to cut down on work...

_"I had to kill you,"_

When he arrived at the office door he needed, he paused and straightened out his shirt, always wanting to make a good first impression, before raising his foot up and slamming it against the handle, easily busting the door out and giving him the perfect entrance

The enemy was sitting behind his desk, clutching his gun with shaking hands as he aimed it at the assassin in front of him

Stiles just rolled his eyes, taking an earbud out and raising his eyebrows with a severe lack of impression at the other

"Do you even know what I am, you idiot?" he asked with a tired sigh

The man seemed utterly taken aback by that, as if he had never considered the assassin to be anything but one particular species

"I... you.... you're human... right? I mean, why... why else would you use a gun!?"

"Because blood like your's isn't worth drinking," Stiles replied easily, taking an incredibly fast step over to the other and jerking his rifle out of his hands, then tossing it across the room

"You have human enemies too huh? Lucky man," he mused blandly

"P-Please!" the balding, middle-aged idiot pleaded, his entire body shaking like a leaf and sweating like a waterfall as he clutched the armrests of his desk chair

"W-Why are you doing this!? I... I can pay you! Whatever they're paying, I can double it!!"

"Oh? Then tell me, what's the price of seventy-two lives?" he asked slowly, darkly, the amusement utterly gone from his eyes

"S-Seventy.... seventy-two.... lives...?" the other man repeated slowly

"Yeah... seventy-two, that's the number of lives you took with your own trembling hands, vampires, werewolves, banshees, even humans, you didn't care, so why should I care now?"

Clearly, the man knew what was coming, given the look of sheer terror and hopelessness that came over his face

"You know, usually I don't like to resort to hand-to-hand violence, it sets a bad example for the kiddies, but this time...." he paused, nodding slowly in consideration as he set his hand gun down on the window ledge beside him

"This time, I think I've been _just_ insulted enough to do it,"

Without another word, he reeled his arm back and punched the guy square in the face, the sound of bones cracking easily under his fist, blood flying out and staining his gloves and the guy's clothes as the human hurried to try to stop the bleeding with his hands

Yeah, good luck with that pal

"Ok, fun's done," Stiles said with a heavy sigh, reinserting his earbud and grabbing his pistol

_"I had to kill you,"_

"N-No no no wait wait-!!"

***BANG!***

The bullet wound now present in the fresh corpse's head wasn't nearly as satisfying as Stiles hoped it would be, but he couldn't tell if it was just because this job in particular was so below his skill level, or because he was growing out of the emotional drive to this job, now that he had something else in his life to sustain him

...

That second part was a pretty terrifying thought

Sighing again, he put his pistol back in it's holster, taking a little vial of blood, no bigger than his pinkie finger, out of the tiny pouch in his pocket and uncorking it before turning the contents up, his eyes shimmering red in the low light

_"Was it so much fun?"_

 

~+~

 

Clean up was always the worst part- it was the most boring part, and it was the most dangerous part, in it's own way

The thing is, the killing it's self never actually took that long, not unless he was drawing it out on purpose, for torture or some such reason, so the chance for interruption during the death it's self was actually remarkably low

But clean up?

Clean up could take _hours_

Hours that someone could come home during

Hours that neighbors could call the cops during

Hours that the alarm company could somehow get triggered during

Hours that he was at risk, for one reason or another

But it was a hazard of the job, and in all honesty, he didn't need to worry about those things _that_ much

He could always resort to the Chaos Plan if that happened

Still, cleaning was boring and tedious and _so_ pain-staking for someone who didn't actually have to worry that much about jail

...

But he DID have to worry about his father's impression of him

Even after all this time, the sheriff still believed that his son was just some innocent pencil-pusher at a job that Stiles was still taking great care not to describe in any detail

He had no idea that he was actually one of the top assassins in the country

Although, Stiles only went after a very _particular_ type of victim....

The point was, he couldn't risk letting this get traced back to him in any way, he was at much more of a risk than his fellow coworkers, as he couldn't just pick up stakes and leave like they could, not without his father being devastated in the process...

Besides, there was one other reason why he had to be a little extra carefull now...

_"I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Each and every day of the year-"_

Actually, there were two reasons, and they just so happened to be calling him now

With a small smirk gracing his features, he gently clamped down on the back end of his glove with his teeth and pulled it off, setting the leather accessory down on his leg before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his phone, a warm smile on his face as he swiped the "answer" button

"Hey there honey bunch," he crooned adoringly

_"Hello to you too Mr. Cullen,"_ replied the amused voice on the other end of the phone

"Oh! Babe! You wound me so! What did I do to deserve that kind of greeting!?"

_"Well you didn't pick up milk for one thing,"_

"Ooh... I was going to on the way home, is it an emergency?"

_"Well, I promised to make mac and cheese for Lily..."_

"Oh no... is she upset?"

There was the slightest fuss of noise over the receiver of the phone before the voice changed from that of a man, to that of a little girl

Not surprising, really

_"I'll be less upset if you bring home doughnuts~"_ she sang playfully

Stiles rolled his eyes with amusement, grinning from ear to ear

"Yeah? Well then I guess I don't have much choice now do I? Put your other dad back on the phone Sugarbear, and I'll bring you your doughy heroine- for _after_ dinner,"

_"Awww.... can't I just put blood in the doughnuts instead? Like they're jelly filled?"_

"We've been over this Lil, but if you put Papa back on the phone _right now_.... I MIGHT just add a little something special to your order,"

The excited little gasp that earned was more than enough of an indicator as to what her decision would be, and hearing the familiar voice of his husband moments later only confirmed it

_" **Really** Stiles? You forget the milk so she gets doughnuts? And an 'extra special treat' on top of it? I can only imagine what that might be,"_

"Hey, I feel guilty alright? Besides, she's a vampire, it isn't like she'll be THAT badly affected by a little extra sugar-"

_"Excuse me, have you MET Lily?"_

"-and it was worth it to make her happy, besides, I think with the temptation of doughnuts we'll finally be able to get her to eat some vegetables,"

He heard his husband mutter something on the other end of the phone, but unfortunately couldn't quite make out what it was

"Derek?"

_"Nothing, don't worry about it, do you have any idea what this extra special something is going to be?"_

"Honestly? Not yet,"

_"How much longer do you have to think about it?"_

"I'll be... _at the office_ for maybe another hour, I made a little bit of a mess this time,"

He had to use the euphemism, just in case his daughter was listening in, it was a risk he couldn't take to let her overhear

_"Right... don't worry, I've got the fort held down until then,"_

"Yeah? You sure?"

_"I'm sure, and honestly, I .. actually have a little bit of a surprise for you myself when you get back,"_

"Seriously?"

_"Yeah, but you have to get home if you want to see it,"_

"Oh, _believe me_ , I'll be there with BELLS on," Stiles promised

Derek snorted on the other end of the phone, quite clearly amused, as his voice dropped just a little bit lower, a little bit softer, than usual

_"Alright, see you soon, love eternally,"_

Their own special little signature way of saying "I love you" without sounding too much like a complete corn fest

"Yeah... I'll be there soon, love eternally,"

The line went dead a moment later, and suddenly Stiles felt a spark of rejuvenation

Maybe cleaning wouldn't take as long as he first feared it would....

 

~+~

 

"What's the surprise?"

The look on Derek's face was one of only slightly amused disbeleif, an eyebrow raised at the sudden question as he slowly set the plate he had been washing into the dish washer

"Wow, you're worse than the kid,"

"I'm serious Derek!! I set through all of dinner waiting to hear about this because you told me that you didn't want to say anything in front of Lily yet so I waited, I waited _patiently_ and you KNOW how hard THAT is for me, so now that she's asleep would you PLEASE just tell me already!?"

Derek heaved a loud, long sigh, but it was one of much more clear amusement as he turned and crossed his arms over his chest, a grin on his face

He was having _fun_ with this, the sick sadist...

(Although really, what could you even expect from an assassin?)

"Ok Stiles, the surprise is waiting for you in the last drawer on your left,"

Stiles had never moved so quickly in his , _life_ , a bright, beaming smile on his face as he ripped the drawer open and stared down in mild confusion at a plain yellow envelope just... sitting there, all on it's own in the drawer, like a lonely little bird in a nest

Stiles grabbed it, yanked the top off, and ripped out the insides like he was a starving man who had just seen a cupcake set down in front of him

(Not that he would ever hurt a bird though- birds were _innocent_ in this world)

His eyes skimmed the pages, his fingers twitching here and there with excitement and anticipation, practically about to crawl out of his skin with nervous energy

And then, as he started to actually read what was printed out in front of him, that nervous energy turned into sobered surreality, a look of utter shock on his face as he slowly lowered the pages and turned his attention back up towards Derek, his mouth having fallen slightly open, his eyes bright and wide, completely unsure of what to say- atleast at first

"Are... are you saying that... we're adopting a baby? I mean... for real? Officially?"

"As officially as adopting a werewolf baby can get," Derek smirked back teasingly

The way Stiles crashed into him then was like a tornado slamming full force into a lawn chair, nearly sweeping Derek off of his feet as he stumbled backwards and slammed himself into the counter to keep them both from toppling over onto the floor

"We're doing this... oh my god oh my god oh my god we're DOING this!!" he practically screamed, squeezing the life out of his husband with excitement

" _Shhh_ , you don't want to wake Lily do you?"

Quieting down, Stiles shook his head

He knew that they needed to have that conversation with her in the morning, after they had both fleshed out the details and made sure that they were on the same page and everything, now really wasn't the time to get her all riled up and if she woke up and heard all of the commotion she would want to know right away what it was about

"Ok but... but we're doing this? We're really-"

" _Yes_ Stiles, why is that so hard to believe?" Derek huffed with a mildly amused smirk, leaning down and pressing a soft, sweet kiss in the center of his husband's forehead

"I know, I know I just.... I don't know... I guess I was just worried that... because of what happened before the wedding... maybe you'd changed your mind or something?"

Derek shook his head slowly, a gentle smile on his face as he watched the slight look of sympathy and understanding on his face, reaching out to very gently place a hand on his husband's shoulder, squeezing slightly, just enough for Stiles to- hopefully- get the message

"Nothing bad is going to happen, and trust me, I didn't change my mind about anything, not a single thing, so quit worrying about that now,"

Stiles took another breath, beaming from ear to ear as he took in the situation, really swallowing it down and letting himself appreciate it for what it was

They were going to have a baby, just the two of them...

Things were just so much more different this time around than it had been with Lily...

Lily, as much as Stiles loved her and wouldn't trade her for the world, well... she had been an accident, and Derek knew that

Adopting Lily hadn't been something he planned on doing, rather a big surprise, from over a year ago now- God, had it really been that long...?

He had worried for a time that that would be it, just he and the kid against the world, but then Derek came along and just... changed things, one right after another, like he was nocking down dominoes

And now Stiles' wildest dream was coming true

It was the ringing of a doorbell that ultimately caught Stiles' attention and forced him out of the bright, happy, overjoyed state he had been experiencing up until that moment

Annoyance flared up in his mind, his nose wrinkling as he sighed and forced himself to take a step back

He knew that they couldn't risk just ignoring it, just in case it was an emergency of some kind

Reluctantly, he parted from his husband, and trudged out into the main hall, eyebrows raised as he swung the front door open, rather surprised by the person standing on the other side of it

"Lydia? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked worriedly

If Lydia was making housecalls... then that couldn't possibly be good

"What the hell happened that you need to make this a personal business?" Stiles asked anxiously, suddenly all work once again

"The same thing that usually happens in these scenarios- someone is dead," she replied casually

Just hearing those words made the vampire tense up, gritting his teeth anxiously as he asked his next question

"And you want me to take this one personally, obviously... alright then, who was it?"

There was a pause that seemed to go on forever, before finally- FINALLY- Lydia answered him, as quietly but seriously as she could manage

"The person who bit you,"


End file.
